Wire management systems have been developed for retaining cables or wires, such as electrical wiring harnesses, when the cables need to extend from one location to another location. For example, when a home stereo system is mounted on a shelf and needs to be connected by a cable to an electrical outlet or an electronic device which is located some distance below the stereo system, a wire management system is attached to the wall extending between the two locations for retaining the wire and hiding the wire. Another example includes an electrical wiring harness used in a vehicle to connect, for example, electricity from a power source to an electric-mechanical device such as a window lift mechanism.
In the typical wire management system, features providing for many various needs have not been provided in one standard, off-the-shelf-type, design including, without limitation, features for (i) mounting the system to a surface, vertical and/or horizontal, (ii) holding the wires in the track with a sufficient amount of force to reduce movement, and (iii) assembling each track unit together with another track unit in a quality manner.
In addition, although in some known wire management systems certain of the foregoing features have been provided individually, it is not known to provide features in combination to ensure the simultaneous actions of such features. For example, although it has been known to provide for some type of mounting feature to mount the wire system to a surface, it has not been known to provide a feature which simultaneously holds the wires in the track while also providing for a mounting feature.
Therefore, there exists a need for a wire management system having track units that can be easily attached with one another and configured to obtain a desired longitudinal length. In addition, there exists a need for simultaneously holding the wires in the track units while also providing for a mounting feature for mounting the system, and each track unit, to a surface.